Nightmare
How Nightmare joined the Tourney Before the events of Super Smash Bros. Tourney, Nightmare met with Raphael Sorel in the Ostrheinsburg Chapel and defeated him. As he stepped forward to kill the man and harvest his soul, Siegfried's mind started to struggle with SoulEdge for freedom. Raphael, watching as Nightmare stood motionless as a result of the mind struggle, released an attack and pierced SoulEdge's eye. This allowed Siegfried to reclaim his body and also released the holy blade SoulCalibur from within SoulEdge. In a state of temporary sanity, Siegfried then drove the holy sword into the cursed Soul Edge and sealed both together, nullifying both powers. However, the will of Soul Edge escaped the sword and entered the dark blue armour that Siegfried quickly discarded after reclaiming his body. Eventually, the mysterious immortal Zasalamel found the armor and created a new body for the immobile Soul Edge out of the countless evil souls haunting Ostrheinsburg. This new Nightmare restarted his reign of terror in search of Siegfried and the rest of Soul Edge, as well as a new host to escape into, as the new body was heavily unstable. Just then, Nightmare encountered Jinpachi Mishima and he entered the Smash Bros. Tourney to stop him. Special Attacks Soul Wave (Neutral) Nightmare says "Begone!" and creates a shockwave. Soul Smasher (Side) Nightmare swings SoulEdge like a hammer and says "Die!". SoulEdge Grappler (Up) SoulEdge grows longer, allowing Nightmare to get a hold of the stage's ledge. Earth Trample (Down) Nightmare says "Useless!" and stomps on the stage's floor, creating a shockwave. Dark Reconquista (Hyper Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Nightmare holds his sword up while saying "Shatter!", and does one heavy vertical slash to knock his opponent far away while saying "TREMBLE in fear!". Evil Seed (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Nightmare exclaims "Watch this!" and punches his foe with his claw, knocking his foe backwards. Then, he uppercuts his foe into the air while saying "TREMBLE in fear!", he then slams his sword point first into the ground and a ball of energy erupts around his opponent as they are sent flying while Nightmare says "What's wrong!". In Soul Calibur IV, this move drains their soul into SoulEdge. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, this move increases their damage percentages. Victory Animations #Nightmare moves around while swinging SoulEdge, all while saying "The Nightmare will NEVER end!". This victory animation is also called the "I Will Show You The Greatest Nightmare" victory animation. #Nightmare flourishes SoulEdge and poses with it by his side, saying "Drown in the cesspool of Darkness!". #Nightmare says "The end is near!" and raises SoulEdge into the air. Trivia *In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, Nightmare uses his Soul Calibur V design, but he uses his Soul Calibur IV voice. *Nightmare shares his Japanese voice actor with Azazel and Marcus Fenix. *Though his rival in the first game is Jinpachi Mishima, his rival in the second game is Zero. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Soul Calibur characters